A New Year and New Beginnings
by ArtisticAngel09
Summary: The Fairy Tail New Years celebration is underway, Levy is truly happy with her life and her Dragon Slayer; yet she has some news that could change everything. One Shot GajeelXLevy


**Ok, so I normally don't do one shot stories, but since New Years is upon us; I have decided to do one for the occasion. I hope you all enjoy!**

Levy twirled her hair up and placed an orange clip on to hold her hair in place. The dress she wore was a light coral color with white trimmings, she gleamed with excitement looking herself over in the mirror. The guild had been talking about a New Year's celebration for the past few days, she was definitely ready to celebrate the year prior and the New Year that would arise after midnight. So much had happened in such a short amount of time for her to be excited and thankful for; as well as celebrate.

If anyone a year ago had told her that she would have ended up with the dreaded Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel himself, and live happily together at that; well she would have thought they were going insane. Yet it was true and the proof was walking right behind her, sulking as he did best at times; he still didn't do well with celebratory gatherings at the guild.

"Well hello there!" Levy shrieked with excitement, Gajeel turned to look at her and smirked as he took her appearance in.

"Well, don't you look hot!" He said, that smirk still plastered on his face; one she had found to love so much.

"Hehe." She giggled. "You think?" Levy twirled around in her dress.

Gajeel walked over to her, hunger in his eyes; grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into his chest. Levy rested her head on him, taking in the smell that was Gajeel. There were so many nights where his smell and the sound of his heartbeat would be enough to put her to sleep. He had really changed in the year they had been together, both as a wizard and person.

Gajeel kissed the top of her head, then tipped her chin up with his finger; making her look directly at him as Levy traced her fingers along his many piercings lining his facial features. Gajeel brushed his lips against hers, teasing her in the process; than nipping her lower lip.

"You look good enough to eat." He whispered against her lips, making her body quiver and her inner thighs warm. Her face turning a light shade of red at his seductive tone of voice and words.

"We have to leave soon though." Levy said, even though a big part of herself wanted so much to stay entwined with one another in a tangled mess of sheets.

"Well, we don't have to go…" Gajeel insisted, trailing his lips down to nip at her collarbone.

"G-Gajeel…" Levy gasped, arousal coursing through her body.

"Like that?" He whispered, his hands trailing down her body; resting on her hips.

Levy pressed closer against him, her fingers tracing along his chest; her concentration breaking as a light tapping sound came from her door.

Gajeel growled in frustration. "Seriously?!"

Levy giggled, kissing him on the cheek and walked towards the door; as Gajeel watched her behind and bit his knuckles in agony.

When Levy opened the door, she saw Lucy and Natsu standing there; smiles of excitement seen on their faces as well as hers.

"Hi Lulu!" Levy gleamed, hugging her blonde haired friend.

"Hi Levy!" Lucy said, walking inside and setting her purse on the metal table that Gajeel had made as a housewarming gift; that now sat beside the door.

"Oh, I have something to tell you..follow me!" Levy grabbed Lucy by the wrist before she could speak a word.

Natsu watched as the girls left the room, now leaving only him and Gajeel; alone.

"Hey metal head.." Natsu chuckled.

"Humph, Salamander." Gajeel said, a smirk appearing.

"So, how are things with Levy?" Natsu asked.

"Fine, what about you and bunny girl?" Gajeel inquired.

"Fine." Natsu answered, sitting on a metal stool that sat beside the countertop in the kitchen; one Levy used quite often to reach things higher up.

Gajeel and Natsu nodded at each other, thus ending their conversation.

"What's with the rush Levy?" Lucy asked, seeming quite worried by the way her blue haired friend was acting upon her arrival.

"I have news..big news!" Levy beamed with excitement. "It's a secret though…at least until tonight…" Levy added.

"Ok, well what is it?" Lucy was very intrigued.

Levy leaned in and whispered something into Lucy's ear, making her friends face turn pale and then red; with the aftermath being a giant smile on her face.

"Really?!" Lucy said, clapping her hands together.

"Yes, really!" Levy shrieked.

"I'm so excited!" Lucy shouted.

"Shh, remember…" Levy placed her finger on her lips. "It's still a secret."

"Ok." Lucy whispered back in agreement.

They both giggled before walking back out to where the boys were sitting in complete silence.

"Ok, let's go!" Levy said, as they all proceeded on their way to the guild.

When they opened the doors to the guild it looked like streamers and balloons had blown up all over the place. Mirajane was mixing something at the bar, while Elfman had used beast takeover to be tall enough to hang the last few lanterns. Master Makarov was sitting on the bar as usual, drinking from his beer mug; overlooking the other guild mates. Cana had managed to sucker Bickslow into a drinking contest and Bickslow had seemed to be the loser as he was now on the floor; his babies hovering over him.

Jet and Droy had rushed over at the sight of their teammate arriving for the event; glaring at Gajeel as they pulled her in for a hug. Even after a year of the two dating you would think that they would at least be happy for her; yet that wasn't the case.

"Levy!" They both said in unison.

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around much lately; I haven't been feeling well." She said, feeling a little sorry for her recent absence.

All she had said had been true though, for the last few weeks Levy hadn't been feeling quite herself. Gajeel had turned to look at her; knowing full well how sick she had been. The man may not seem to look like the caring type, but when it came to Levy; he always worried and watched over her.

"That's ok, we understand." Jet said.

"Yeah, let's just have some fun tonight; a good way to start the New Year!" Droy said.

"Ok!" Levy smiled, then looked up at Gajeel; she knew this night would be one to remember.

As the other guild mates had the arrived and the party was in full swing, Levy couldn't help but smile; she really loved her guild and the fun they would have. Mira walked up to the table they were all sitting at, holding a tray with a few glasses of champagne and beer.

"Here you all go!" Mira smiled, placing the tray in front of them.

Gajeel of course took a beer, followed by Lucy grabbing a glass of champagne; Natsu then followed suite and grabbed a beer. Gray and Juvia had also managed to join up with them at their table, each grabbing a glass as well; leaving one glass of champagne for Levy. She looked at the fizzy drink sparkling in the glass, but shook her head politely.

"Thank you..but no." Levy smiled at Mira. "I don't really feel like drinking." She continued.

The table looked at her in shock.

"Really?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Levy said apologetically.

"Oh, it's ok." Mira said, smiling at everyone before leaving; giving the extra glass of champagne to Erza.

"You ok shrimp?" Gajeel said, looking over at her.

"Yeah, just don't feel like drinking is all." Levy said, smiling and then kissing him on the cheek.

Gajeel's face turning bright red, he still wasn't the best at public displays of affection.

"Aww..how sweet!" Natsu chuckled.

"Shudup ya moron, before I pound your fire breathing face into the ground!" Gajeel said, standing up in anger; glaring at Natsu from across the table.

"Oh yeah, let's go bolts for brains!" Natsu shot up, pounding his fist on the table.

"Hey, enough you two!" Lucy shouted, pulling Natsu down gripping his scarf in his hands.

"Ow!" Natsu whined. "You don't have to be so rough!"

Lucy giggled. "Sorry, but don't start any fights tonight..ok?" She said, giving Natsu a set of puppy dog eyes he just couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, ok." Natsu agreed.

"Gihi, and you say I'm whipped!" Gajeel chuckled, forcing Levy to push against his side.

"Gajeel, be nice." Levy said.

"Hmph." Gajeel crossed his arms.

As the night went on drinks flowed faster and faster by the minute, making most of the hall a drunken mess. The time for fireworks were approaching and Levy had an idea; she needed to get Gajeel alone.

"Gajeel, we should go outside and get a good spot for the fireworks." Levy looked up at him smiling.

"I guess." Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, walking behind her to go outside.

The sound of shouts and screams coming from the guild seemed to fade away as Levy and Gajeel walked further outside; levy shivered forgetting just how cold the nights had gotten.

Gajeel could see her tiny body shiver, as he then shrugged his black coat off; placing it over her shoulders.

"T-thank you." Levy said, leaning up against his side.

"Yeah." He answered.

Levy then sat down on top of the green grass, followed by Gajeel sitting beside her. The night sky seemed to glitter as the stars showed through. It was breathtakingly beautiful in Levy's eyes; the night seemed so perfect.

"Isn't it beautiful?!" Levy said excitedly.

"Yeah." Gajeel turned to look at her. "It sure is." Yet he wasn't talking about the stars in the sky.

Levy could feel him looking at her and blushed under his gaze.

She knew the fireworks would be starting soon, her stomach rolling around nervously in her belly.

"Yeah know." Levy began, taking in a deep breathe. "I can honestly say my life is pretty perfect." She smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked.

"Yeah." Levy blushed. "I'm really looking forward to the new year with you." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Me too shrimp." Gajeel draped his arm over her and kissed the top of his head. "Me too."

"Which is why I have something to tell you…" Levy said nervously.

"Yeah? Like what?" Gajeel seemed curious.

"Well, I umm…" Levy squirmed.

The sound of the first set of fireworks shooting up in the sky.

"What is it Levy?" Gajeel asked.

"I…I'm…" Levy was getting more nervous by the minute.

Gajeel turned his whole body to face her.

"I'm pregnant." Levy finally said, another set of fireworks sounding off. "Happy…New Year!" She giggled nervously.

Gajeel seemed frozen for a moment, letting the news sink in; not being able to help the smile that was appearing.

"Really?!" He asked excitedly. "I-I'm gonna be a dad?!"

"Yes!" Levy said cheerfully, as Gajeel wrapped her up in his arms; cradling her in his lap. "You're going to be a dad!" Levy nuzzled her face in his chest.

Gajeel placed his ear to her belly, listening closely; a grin spreading across his face. He looked back to Levy, kissing her.

"You saved me." He said, pressing his forehead against hers.

Tears ran from Levy's eyes at his words, she couldn't believe his words; when he spoke them she could feel the truth in them.

"I love you so much Gajeel!" She said, leaping up at him, pushing him onto his back; her body straddled over his.

"I love you too shrimp." He said. Wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her as another set of fireworks soared through the night sky; ringing in the New Year.

 **I hope you all enjoyed, I was thinking of making a story about her pregnancy and how Gajeel handles it..lol. If you would like to read that please leave me a review. Thank you all again for taking the time to read my stories…oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
